1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to patent images and more specifically it relates to a method for correcting orientation of patent figures for increasing the efficiency of reviewing the figures of a patent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field. Current patent imaging systems do not utilize page rotation technology.